Feelings
by inlemoon
Summary: There are a lot of feelings at the Smash Mansion. Pikachu is adorable. And everyone has the hots for Samus. [Zelda, Link] Other pairings in the future.
1. hands

Zelda stared at her reflection, and wondered exactly what she had gotten herself into.

Before her departure, Prince Ralis had gifted her with a beautiful Zora gown- shimmering cerulean blue, punctuated with rainbow Zora scales, clinging to her like water and showing every line of her stomach and backside and thighs, falling straight down to the floor. It hung low on her chest and underarms, showing what was probably an inappropriate amount of breast from the front and sides. The back was bare, too, save for a beautiful display of chains woven in the shape of Hyrule's crest. The miniscule mesh fabric was made to look almost see-through, but she was certain she was naked.

She did not mind wearing Zora clothing in their Domain, but she'd never worn it outside of it, much less outside of Hyrule. She smoothed a hand over her stomach, never more grateful for the training Impa had put her through in the weeks prior to her departure. She turned to her guardian, eyes sheepish.

Impa wore an enormous smirk, holding a simple golden tiara for the princess. She walked up behind Zelda and expertly twisted her hair into a swirled bun, pinning it in place, and positioned the tiara on top. She walked back to the doorway and cocked her head.

"He'll like it, I think," she chuckled, and Zelda whipped around to face her.

"This has nothing to do with…._him_. It was a gift and I promised I'd wear it!" she half-yelled, but she didn't even believe her own words. Impa rolled her eyes. Even for her, that was fairly bold.

"Whatever you say, Your Heiney….er, Highness," and she turned on her heel, gesticulating for Zelda to follow.

"I will literally have you exiled," Zelda hissed, after throwing one last glance over her shoulder at her rear end.

* * *

Months before, the Smash Mansion was abuzz with rumors of a new recruit. They were, of course, given little information- the Master Hand told them they might be getting a royal woman, who was skilled with magic and fighting alike, but that was fairly ambiguous. It did no good to speculate, for if someone truly was joining the group, well. They'd just find out when he or she arrived.

So when the doorbell rang over breakfast, no one really cared much to get up to answer it, except a whining Pikachu.

"Samus, shut your mouse up," Ike yelled, his mouth filled with pancakes.

"Yeah, I elect Samus to answer the door," Falco agreed, his mouth equally filled with food.

Samus rolled her eyes and glared at Pikachu. The little mouse winced, but sparks flew from his cheeks. She'd better answer the door before he zapped everyone at the table.

Link had already eaten, and was sitting in one of the kitchen recliners, feet propped up on an ottoman. He was running a sharpening stone over his blade, a lovely sword Princess Zelda had gifted him with before he'd departed from Hyrule last. Even Marth had admired it- the hilt was beautiful, with blue and green swirls and a Hyrulean crest in the center. His second favorite part was the blade; when the light shone just right, it flickered with geometric aqua shapes, honoring his title as the Hero of Twilight. His favorite part, however, was the little engraving on the bottom of the hilt that read, "To Link, from your Zelda."

Yeah, that was definitely his favorite part.

He missed her. It'd been three years since the Twilight Princess left them, and within that time the Hero and Princess had forged an immutable friendship. Except, he was desperately in love with her. The seed was planted rather quickly, from the first time he saw her- his wolf-heart had beaten so hard in his chest- and blossomed when she gave herself to Midna and her people. He had stayed with her to help rebuild, for six precious months, then left for Ordon…but his soul had become restless, as had his feet, and soon he left again. He'd travelled quite far and had yet to see something or meet someone who captivated his heart the way she did. But a year after he'd earned his title, he set off. It'd been two since he saw her last, at her twentieth birthday party.

That being said, they'd kept in touch by weekly (okay, sometimes bi-weekly) letters, pouring to each other as if writing in their own journals.

He'd relished every piece of information she'd told him. She loved cranberry scones and cherry pie and apple cakes and lemon tartes and all things fruity and sweet, but she loved chocolate, too; she got annoyed with her council, who was mostly made up of a bunch of fuddy-duddy old men; her favorite colors were blue and purple, she had read more books by the age of seven than he had in his entire life, no one danced the way that he did at her twentieth, and she missed him the way that daisies miss the summer. She said that to him once, and he was sure that he'd seen dried tear marks on the parchment, though it could have been his imagination. But she talked about everything, from her annoying suitors whom she refused to marry (no one in Hyrule really blamed her for not marrying, after all, the trauma she'd suffered had surely damaged her heart) and her thirst for knowledge and how at one point, she truly was going to get to leave Hyrule Castle, it was just too insane there because of all the rebuilding.

_Buildings take little time to remake_, she'd written once, _but hearts take a very long time to mend._

And he had written back every bit as much as she did. He wrote back what the waters of Lake Hylia tasted like and what the flowers smelled like in Catalia and what the air between Epona's ears felt like when he jumped over fences; what the salty sand of the desert felt like on his tongue, how the children of Ordon celebrated his arrival home for three weeks, and mourned his leaving for another four; how fuddy-duddy old men couldn't tell her what to do with her heart and body and that she should marry for love, not political easiness, but that they'd loved her and seen her grow up and they would most certainly support her in the end. He told her how much he loved getting her letters weekly and how he missed the bustle of Castle Towne and the street vendors selling their wares. He'd sent her beautiful silk fuchsia scarves that reminded him of the windflowers in the castle gardens and she'd sent him the first rose from said flowerbeds, a beautiful red one with pink tips, pressed and preserved to perfection. So he sent her a whole bouquet of dried baby's breath, fragrant like honey, soft and wispy-white.

Neither talked about how for at least a day after getting their notes, every bit of food fell to ashes in their mouths, how the colors of the world seemed too bright and too obnoxious to look at directly, and everything seemed completely pointless. But slowly after that, the world would return to normal…until six (or three) days later, when the other's response would fall into their hands and they'd feel the tang of that romance again, smelling like delicious fresh yeast-bread and tasting as stale as day-old milk.

She signed every letter with "Your Zelda" and he signed every letter with "Your Link," and every time either licked the envelope the glue burned their lips.

All of this he thought of, as he ran the stone across the blade, not knowing she was merely two hallways away.

* * *

Samus eyed the woman in front of her. She was striking, obviously well-bred, but the muscles in her arms and on her stomach, visible through the barely-there dress, indicated that she was strong. There was an aura of confidence and beauty about her. Hm.

She'd be fun to brawl with.

Princesses were used to having their bags carried, but not this one. Peach usually packed heavily, ten suitcases and seven carry bags at least, but this one only had three with one bag slung over her shoulder. Pikachu certainly liked her, which was a little weird for the normally-shy mouse. He was friendly, but it usually took a day or two for him to warm to new Brawlers. The only other one he'd taken to so easily was Link.

Pikachu scampered up to the princess, chirruping his name happily and buzzing his tail. The princess laughed and squatted down to pet him. He hopped up onto her shoulder and jolted her with a big pop of affection. She chattered her teeth from the shock but was still laughing, obviously liking him. She twirled her fingers in the air, and Samus was quite surprised to see a little light of her own come out.

A magic user, she thought. She picked up one of the princess' bags, and said,

"Let's find you a room in the girls' dorms, then introduce you to everyone. Oh, I'm Samus, intergalactic bounty hunter." The princess gave a small curtsy.

"Princess Zelda, of Hyrule Kingdom."

Samus really did try to stop her mouth from dropping, but it happened anyway.

"As in…. Link's Zelda? The one who writes him letters every week?"

The princess blushed cherry-red.

"Ah, he's spoken of me, then?" More like, he would hide in his room and read her letter over and over, thinking that no one noticed.

Samus cackled. "You could…say that. Funny, he didn't mention you were the new Brawler."

"I didn't tell him, actually."

"Really. Well….you realize you'll have to fight him at some point or another, right?" With that, Zelda cracked a mischievous smile.

"I'll relish it, I think," she said, and the two women laughed as they began to make their way to her room.

Zelda already liked it here, and she hadn't even seen Link yet.

* * *

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, we have a new Brawler in our midst!"

Forks and spoons clattered down and coffee cups were placed onto the table with a thonk. Zelda stood on the side of the doorway, waiting for Samus to announce her.

The only noise was the sound of someone sharpening steel. Zelda's heart leapt into her throat- she had a feeling she knew exactly who it was.

"Now," Samus said, relishing the anticipation on everyone's faces. "Some said we would get a lady, and they were right." The scraping of metal continued. "Some said we would get a magic user, and they were right." Still scraping. "And some said we'd get a royal, and guess what? They were also quite correct. But they didn't say that she would be beautiful and elegant, benevolent and graceful-" _Wow, she's hamming it up there_, Zelda thought.

"And has the power of light," Samus said dramatically. Oohs and aahs were muttered, some genuinely impressed; others, rather sarcastic.

The scraping slowed down significantly.

"Introducing Princess Zelda of Hyrule!" Samus beamed.

_CLATTER._

Yeah, that had been Link, and he'd apparently dropped his sword.

Zelda stepped around the door, suddenly extremely self-conscious at how tight and see-through her Zora dress was, and took in her surroundings.

At the table sat quite a motley crew- a beautiful princess, as beautiful as Samus, in a fluffy pink dress; a pair of brothers, one in red and one in green, an enormous green turtle with huge spikes coming out of his back, two extremely handsome men with blue hair, a grimy looking man with a dirty bandana and a cigar sticking out of his mouth, a couple of strange round creatures, two pink and one black with a metal mask and a cape…and then her eyes fell on Link and she completely forgot the rest of the occupants at the table.

"I give them forty-eight hours before they're naked," whispered Ike to Marth.

"Twenty-four, fifty bucks, and you've got a deal," he replied.

"I give it two, and a hundred bucks," Falco chimed in, observing the look passing between the Hero and Princess.

"Two? Naw, no way," the others stated. Falco just shrugged, and the three slapped hands under the table.

But neither of the Hyruleans heard them.

No one else in the world existed.

He was as gloriously beautiful as the last time she had seen him, sitting shirtless in a pair of sleep-pants. His muscles were taut with tension and surprise as he stared at her. His thick dirty-blonde hair hadn't been combed, per usual, and sapphire eyes were comically wide. Stubble lined his cheeks and chin, and his handsome lips were hanging wide open. She wanted to kiss the shock right off of them.

So, she did.

So, possessed by some strange being, she marched straight forward and straddled his lap as best as she could in her gown, jerking his face up to her mouth and catching his lower lip in her teeth. Then, she raised her hand, and slapped him clean across the face.

"Goddesses be damned, Link, why in the hell haven't you come to see me in two years?!" she yelled at him, then pressed her mouth back onto his. He grabbed her so tightly she was sure she wouldn't be able to breathe (except she wasn't breathing to begin with, so it's not like it mattered) and tackled her to the floor.

He was on her in a matter of seconds, pinning her hips with his, his hands wandering shamelessly over her curves and his lips planted firmly below her ear. They were kissing for a good sixty seconds before anyone at the table reacted.

"Dude, get a fucking room!" yelled Ike, more annoyed at losing the bet than anything else.

Link's lips, still planted on Zelda's, glared up at Ike. He wordlessly picked up the princess, and carried her out of the kitchen.

"Told ya," Falco said. Marth and Ike just rolled their eyes and each fished into the wallets to pull out a hundred coins.

* * *

_BANG_

"Seriously, you'd think that they would have made it to his room by now," Pit mused, forking a piece of melon and sticking it in his mouth.

"I'm afraid to walk in the hallway," Snake replied, rolling his eyes.

"Man, why do all the hot chicks have to be so involved with someone?" Ike whined, looking at Marth. The latter man just shrugged.

"Not my fault you can't get laid," he replied.

_SHATTER_

"That sounded like something valuable…." Pit said, through another mouth of fruit.

Samus sighed, pushing away her breakfast.

"Someone really needs to make sure they actually make it to his bed…." she announced.

"Well, are you volunteering?" Marth asked, a smile beginning to form.

"Nooooooooooooooooo. Mario? You're the mascot of this whole thing, right? You should do it."

Mario glared at her from beneath his hat and shook his head. He turned to Luigi, who had suddenly become very interested in his nearly-empty plate. Luigi ducked under the table.

"PIKA!" said a little voice, and Luigi emerged with singed eyebrows. Apparently the Pokémon was under the table and didn't take too kindly to intrusions.

_BAM CRASH BAM_

"It sounds like they're about two-thirds of the way there and making progress," Snake observed, looking almost interested but not really. He poked Ike in the arm. "I wonder if he yells "HYAH!" when he nuts," he snickered, and Ike barked out a laugh.

"I bet it's HUT HUT HEY!"

"Sounds like a damn army march."

"Well, with the way Link does everything else, it probably is to him…."

"You men are absolutely disgusting," Samus snapped, glaring at them. "There is legitimately nothing I want to think of less than what Link yells when he nuts. Seriously, though…..someone needs to make them be quiet….." She didn't care who screwed who, she just really didn't want to hear it. Everyone shrunk around the table, except for Bowser, who really couldn't shrink but probably would have if he could.

But it was brave little Pikachu, his red cheeks sparking with martyrdom, who finally volunteered for the task.

As everyone in the dining room stared at the bright yellow tail disappearing behind the stairs, Falco quipped,

"That is either going to end very badly…..or very well." Everyone groaned, and went back to their breakfasts.

* * *

Link slammed Zelda against the wall, pinning her arms above her head and crushing his lips into hers, drawing away only to pant. Her violet eyes were damn near feral, swirling with lust and anger and love. Her normally pink lips had swollen up to red.

"I didn't come visit you…" he gasped, kissing her twice before continuing, "…because you were engaged to some spoiled jerk"….._kiss_ _kiss_….."remember?" He whirled her around and pushed her onto one of the desks lining the hallway, hiking up her long dress and running his hands up her thighs.

"I told you that I was trying…." _Kiss_ _kiss_ "to find a…" _kiss_ "way out of it…" _kiss_ _kiss__kiss_Her legs free, she wrapped her thighs around his waist and pushed with sheer force from her hips, toppling him over on his back. She scrambled on top of him and sank her lips back into his. "Besides…" _kiss_"That was almost two years ago, why didn't you come back?" Completing a sentence took her mouth away from his for too long, and they'd rolled over twice before he answered.

"What was…" _kiss_"…I…" _kiss_"supposed to do?..." _kiss__kiss__kiss__kiss_ "confess that I'd fallen in love with you the instant I saw you as a dog?" With that, she jerked her head back and stared straight into his eyes.

She slapped him across the same cheek as earlier and he winced. _Ow_. "Yes. That is exactly what you should have done. I would have married you on the spot. Hyrule thankfully has a morganatic marriage clause." And slapped him across him other cheek. "You stupid, stupid, stupid boy. I am so mad at you."

His eyes were tearing from her slaps and his cheeks were red. Which may or may not have been from her slaps...he really didn't know.

"Slap me again and I'll bend you over and slap your ass," he growled, but gently. Her mouth hitched into a smile and then descended onto his again. He had no idea what a morganatic marriage was but it certainly sounded nice, if it was to Zelda, anyway.

He felt her tongue run along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, sucking gently on it.

He was surprised at her...aggression? Anger? But he really didn't mind it...

So he had dipped his fingers into the neckline of her low scooped dress and grazed them across her nipples, hoping it wouldn't earn another pop across the cheek. She moaned into his mouth, and it made him so hard he was sure he would die from the lack of blood to his lungs. He pushed the budge in his pajamas onto her and he felt the breath catch in her throat.

All of this before a very rude interruption.

Part of him heard the little mouse yell "PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" before an enormous jolt hit both of them, splitting them apart. The other part of him didn't really care until he was on one side of the hallway and she was on the other.

The yellow creature was yelling and sparking at them, pointing his stubby little arms in the direction of Link's dorm room.

"PIKA. PI PI PIKA. CHU. CHUUUUUUUUU." The message was quite clear. _Get to the bedroom and keep it to yourselves, or I will make sure your genitals__never work again._

Glaring over his shoulder, Link swooped a dazed Zelda into his arms, and walked silently to his room. He shut the door softly, before turning his eyes back onto her. She smiled widely as he tackled her to the bed.

"Put your hands back where they were," she whispered.

So he did.


	2. can't keep my fingers off it, baby

LEMONS! LEMONS EVERYWHERE!

* * *

Link tossed Zelda into his bed, wrapping her silken mahogany hair around his fingertips as he crawled on top of her.

"You have not the slightest idea how many times I've wished I could do this," he said, gently brushing his lips against her neck. She sighed into the kisses and touches, running her fingers through his soft, messy hair.

"You still don't brush it much, do you?" she giggled.

"Nah, but I do take more baths here. Samus held a gun to my head until it was a daily thing." He pressed his lips into hers again.

"Goddesses, Zelda, I've missed you so much….so damn much…"

The pain of Pikachu's shock had mostly subsided by this point and his arousal was beginning to hitch up again; judging by the quickness of Zelda's breath, so was hers. He flipped her around so she was on top. She let her legs fall around his hips, straddling him, laying her hands gently on his chest. He stared up at her and smiled lazily.

"That's some dress. I thought the eyes of the other guys were going to fall out when you walked in." She laughed.

"It was a gift from Prince Ralis. He told me he wished me to wear it at least once while I was gone." Her eyes twinkled. "Apparently he really wanted me to get some from a certain green hero."

"Well, we can't disappoint the Zora prince, now can we?" Up his hand went, sliding across her thighs and backside eagerly. He pushed the budge in his pajamas up against her again; she leaned forward and he felt her smile against his lips.

"By the way, you stupid boy, I'm still mad at you."

"Punish me, then," he told her, his voice husky.

"Later, perhaps. Now….now I want a reward for putting up with you stupidity." She untied the top of his pajamas and slid them down, enjoying the way he looked exposed. She liked the soft little patch of dark blonde running from his bellybutton to his sex. She stroked it gently and he groaned, bucking his hips into her palm. She smiled beautifully.

"You're _treacherous_…." He wailed. "I don't understand how this doesn't count as punishment."

"You're gorgeous, you know that? You've got such dainty features but then you're so masculine…" She replaced her hand with her mouth and watched as his hands grasped the bedsheets, watching as the muscles in his arms strained to keep some kind of control. She was _torturing _him, and she was loving every moment of it. _Serves him right._

Truthfully, she didn't have that great of an idea as to what she was doing with her mouth or hands but was familiar enough with the mechanics to figure it out; judging from how he was now digging his hands into her scalp, she was doing something right. She wondered if this was his first time to be on the receiving end of this.

"You need to stop," he choked out, "unless you want a mess…" She just shrugged. It was hardly a surprise, all of the experience, wasn't it? This had occurred to her the moment she started. He tried to pull himself back to sitting, but she followed him with her mouth and hands, feeling his feet prop up on her back as she was pulled further into the sheets.

"ZeldaIamgonnacomeohgoddessesyouneedtostopunlessyouwantmetocome…" his voice was a half-pleading whisper. But she didn't stop and he couldn't hold it back anymore; the sight of her beautiful, full pink lips around him, her gorgeous blue eyes staring up at him with a combination of innocence and desire, the feel of her tongue on his tip, her hands running everywhere…..he tossed his head back and came deep into her throat, trying not to scream because he didn't want Pikachu coming in and beating them up again.

He felt her start a little bit when he hit the back of her mouth, and looked down in concern. She just looked back up, a smile forming on the corners of her lips. When he was done, she opened her mouth slightly so he could see; had he not been utterly spent he probably would have gone again. He watched her swallow.

"I'm getting you a glass of water for that…" he slung his legs out of the bed, barely able to walk, and stumbled towards the joint bathroom. It held a small water dispenser that was supposed to keep its contents ice-cold. It only worked half the time because Ike would get mad at it and kick it. He slung the bathroom door open, praying to the goddesses that someone else wasn't in there.

Of course, it was the damn Smash Brothers Mansion, so of _course_ someone was in there.

"WHOA! LINK! PANTS! TOWELS! _SOMETHING_!" shrieked Pit, through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"I didn't exactly have time to think about that, dude…" Link murmured, walking to the cupboard and rummaging for a clean glass. He was naked. Whatever.

Pit stared at the ceiling.

"So, uh, I'm assuming that good things happened just now…what are you looking for, anyway?"

"A freaking clean glass for some water. Why don't we ever do our dishes?" He grumbled, tossing aside dirty cup.

"Ah, you can borrow mine….wait, what are you planning on putting in that?"

"JUST WATER FOR ZELDA!" Link yelled, glaring.

"Aaaaaah. Well…wait, if she needs water, that means that she…..?" The cherub's eyes widened amusingly. Pit may be an angel, but he _was_ a male, and even his mind went to dirty places sometimes. Link continued to glare.

"I'm not discussing this. Can I borrow your cup or not?"

"Yes, yes, yes." He reached into his bath caddy and pulled it out, handing it to the Hero. Link grabbed it and filled it up with water; thankfully, it was ice-cold.

"Link?" asked Pit, still looking up at the ceiling.]

"Yes?"

"Don't be one of those guys who doesn't return the favor," he said, attempting to choke back a laugh. Link just rolled his eyes and walked out. Of _course_ he would return the damn favor.

* * *

_"Aaahahaaaahahaaahhhh oh goddesses Link aaaah aah aaahh ahhhh!"_

Zelda's wrists were probably going to be bruised, and she didn't care _at all._ They were tied over her head to the bed's headboard and Link was thrusting so hard into her, it was probably going to hurt in the morning. It was their fourth go-round.

He'd given her a glass of freezing water, watching her carefully as she downed it, and barely gave her enough time to put the cup down before slamming his hands into her shoulders, then forcing her legs open and burying his face between them. She had _never _felt that before and by the time she came, she'd concluded that the man's tongue was the most powerful weapon in his arsenal. Seriously, it was like she was folding into herself, the sensations multiplying exponentially the more he licked, sucked, rubbed…..the thought of those feelings coupled with the very thorough pounding she was getting now tipped her over and she came again, screaming so loudly she was sure everyone was going to hear her.

But they'd long quit caring about letting the others hear them, and what was worse…._she kind of wanted them to listen._ She _wanted_ the world to know how he was making her feel, how she felt for him.

She felt his hotness squirt between her legs and his screams matched her own as he came into her right after; as they finished their mouths crashed into one another. It felt like one was breathing for the other, both ragged and spent.

Link nuzzled her sweaty collarbone and reached over to untie her wrists. They dropped to her side, completely dead.

"I seriously think we're done for a while," he whispered. "Also, for the hundredth time, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can, uh, we take a nap now…?" But she'd already begun to fall asleep by the time he asked the question.

* * *

Samus had long jammed her earbuds in and cranked her music up, but even _that _didn't really drown them out.

"SERIOUSLY?! I AM GOING TO GO DEAF!" she yelled towards the ceiling. Pikachu burrowed further into his blankets. The ruckus from Link's room continued; they were far too embroiled in each other to care.

She was relatively grateful that the Hero finally had his precious princess. He was an utter pain in the ass after he'd receive her letters, moping about and barely eating. She didn't mind kicking his ass when he put up a fight but those times were nothing, like all of his strength had gotten sapped out. Maybe now he wouldn't be depressed for half of the damn week.

Except considering how much physical exertion they were putting onto one another, they probably would be dead for a week if they managed to survive the sex. Marth strolled in, looking equally annoyed. A particularly loud yell carried through the hallway.

"I guess he just hollers indecipherably like the rest of humanity," the blue-haired man mused, rolling his eyes.

"_Pi_," agreed Pikachu from under his blankets.

Samus just glowered as Ike and Pit came into the room as well.

" I was brushing my teeth when he stormed into the bathroom without knocking. I let him borrow my cup for some water for Zelda," Pit said to the other men. "He was _quite_ adamant about it."

Ike's eyes widened and Marth snorted.

"So she swallows, huh?" Marth observed. "Well, good for her. And good for him, too. She's an absolute babe."

"Don't remind us," Ike said glumly. "All the hot chicks are taken. Or frigid," he said, looking at Samus. "Seriously, you don't have to want a relationship, you know. I'm perfectly content just giving you some D if that's what you like."

"I will shoot you right here," she snapped. _Plus, I've got eyes for another_, she thought, avoiding Pit's eyes. Not that she would admit it. To anyone. At all.

Ike just sighed again.

"You know, just when it starts to get kind of pleasant listening to the lady moan, he has to join in like some damn heathen chorus. " The man looked up at the ceiling. "I guess I'll just head out to the training grounds until they're done. Link and I were _supposed _to work on swordplay, but apparently I've been replaced."

"C'mon, let's go with him," said Marth, gesturing to Pit. The angel nodded.

"In a minute."

After they left, Pit turned to Samus and smiled softly.

"You know, I wouldn't hate it if you came with me, too."

"I bet you wouldn't," she said sardonically, trying to ignore the obvious double entendre and the creeping blush in her cheeks. He rolled his eyes and shook his head playfully. She was certainly a tough one.


	3. girls in red dresses

Notes: Time for some made-up stuff.

I'm making something up called the Pokésmash. It's where both captured and uncaptured Pokémon can go to totally fight it out/goof off. Think of it as the Pokémon version of SSB. Canon? Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, but it's fanfiction. The little Pokémansion is adjacent to the Smash Mansion and pretty much everyone gets along.

So if 7,000 Pokémon are just chillaxing at the Smash Mansion, even if they don't fight in the same tournament, then they can be.

I'm also calling the Pokémon trainer "Ash" because I want to.

Pikachu is special because he gets to participate in the normal Smash Tournaments as well as The Pokésmash.

The Pikachu played in the game is _not_ Ash's in this story. I think that was always a given but, ya know.

:p

Just roll with it, people.

Enjoy!

* * *

Link and Zelda were in sitting across from one another in bed with crisscrossed legs. Before them was a series of flash cards, printed with portraits of each Smasher, the Pokémon used in the tournament, and all of the trophies, badges, and other tools they could use while in battle. It numbered well over a hundred. Every new Smasher got a set of cards to help them learn before their first battles.

Her first battle was scheduled in a weeks' time; they had little detail besides that. She'd learned most of what she needed to but still had a few things left to do. She was a most capable fighter, training generally with Link and sometimes Samus (they'd become good friends since she'd arrived), and was a quick learner.

It didn't stop Link from worrying incessantly, and subsequently drilling her whenever he wasn't, uh, drilling her.

"All right, who is this?" Link asked, holding up a Luigi's card.

"Um." Zelda bit her lip. "Green Mario?"

Link laughed.

"Yes, but what is his name?"

She sighed.

"Waluigi?"

"Close. Luigi. Waluigi wears purple."

"Ah, yes. I remember. He fights with head butts and forward punches."

"Yes. He's strong, and panics easily. He gets kind of spastic, making him all the more dangerous."

Zelda sighed.

"I wish I could practice with than just you and Samus. It seems like everyone's schedule conflicts."

"Yeah, I know. It'd be good for you. I think Ike and Marth are free tomorrow, do you want me to ask them?"

"Will I get hit on constantly?"

"Indubitably."

"Well…I suppose I could use it to my advantage," she said, offhandedly, and Link smirked, regarding her through his lashes.

"Minx."

"You know it," she said, leaning forward, letting him get a good view of her décolletage. He stared, his throat going dry, before hurriedly looking back down at the cards.

"I…uh….name… this person!" He flung the card up into her face, blocking the brazen view. It was Wario, he noted absently. He felt her fingers wrap around his wrist and move it deliberately aside. He noted that she had come considerably closer; he could almost taste her lips.

_ Great, now I'm getting hard and will get absolutely nothing done._

"Fat Mario." She began to crawl slowly towards him, sliding over the cards, slipping her shoulder straps down and letting him get a good view of her bra.

"Close enough," Link replied, swiping his arm over all of the cards and throwing them off of the bed, then kissing her and pushing her into the luxurious sheets.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"PIPIPIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Everyone at the table either covered their ears or ducked under the table in fear at Pikachu's outburst, but Ash knew exactly what it meant.

"The new Pokédoctor is here!" he exclaimed, and his own Pikachu began to cheep happily as well, joining the other in excitement.

Link raised a blonde eyebrow but didn't turn to the trainer. He was busy braiding Zelda's silky hair and planting kisses on the back of her neck in what was probably a rather nauseating-to-others display of affection. How many fucks did he give? Absolutely none. Still, his curiosity was piqued.

"I didn't realize that Doctor Lima left?" he asked from behind his lover's pointed ear, as his hands worked deftly and she sighed in contentment, ignoring her yoghurt cup. Ash shook his head.

"Yeah, he resigned a few days ago. Just packed up and left. Apparently couldn't handle the stress." The boy huffed. "Personally, I never liked him, he was rough with them. Plus, this lady is supposed to be able to work on humans and humanoids, too! If we need her, anyway."

Every non-human at the breakfast table was suddenly quite interested. A decent doctor for the humanoid species was difficult to come upon- poor Doctor Kiirphup tried his best but he really wasn't qualified to treat some of the more…unique species. And Doctor Lima had been a cranky man who really didn't like working on anyone, so the Pokémon wouldn't visit him when they needed to, and injuries would worsen. The enchanted food from Kirby's planet was effective, but expensive, and most preferred to use it only when necessary. Also, it only treated injuries, not sickness- so when one person had a cold, _everyone_ had cold, and everyone had to brawl, anyway.

"Well, if she's hot, I'd rather her than that Kerfluffle man," Ike chimed in, and every male at the table nodded in agreement. Fox stroked his chin.

"It'll be nice to have someone familiar with humanoid species," he said, and stood up from his cereal bowl. "Well, I guess I'll show her in." The vulpine pushed away from the table and made his way to the hallway; the rest of the dining room occupants went back to their breakfasts. Link pronounced Zelda's hair finished and pressed one last kiss to her shoulder before turning back to his enormous plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

Soon, everyone went back to chatting about the upcoming brawls. There was a double header at eight-o-clock that evening- Pit versus Samus, followed by Olimar and The Trainer's first match- and everyone was rather excited about it. It would also be Zelda's first time witnessing the event. She chatted away happily with Peach, so distracted by the glorious details the Toad Princess was spouting off she barely noticed that Fox had returned, and that he was followed by a petite woman with a bag slung around her shoulders.

Link noticed, however, and observed the new doctor. She was lovely, quite short, with a half-shaved head of bright pink hair, and a voluptuous figure. She wore leggings under a casual tee-shirt and looked to be around twenty-two. Young, he thought, but age could be deceiving. He heard Ike's booming voice quiet suddenly, followed by Marth's, and he knew that they'd noticed the girl, too. Link sighed internally. They'd be hitting on her in a matter of seconds. He hoped that she could handle herself.

"Well, who have we here-" Ike began, but was cut off by a loud "thwack!"

The large picture window that faced the Pokémansion was suddenly filled with the creatures, as if they'd sensed their new caretaker and wanted to get a glimpse of her. The "thwack" came from an overly-excited Charizard, who'd accidentally tossed Ash's Squirtle against the glass. The girl turned around.

"Hey! That wasn't nice! Say you're sorry!" She fussed, and Charizard shrunk down, quietly vocalizing an apology to Squirtle. Well _that_ was weird. Charizard was normally a bit of an asshole.

The woman turned back to the Smashers.

"Hi, I'm Luvé. I'm your new doctor."

"I thought you were the new Pokédoctor?" Link asked, curious and a little confused.

"The other dude got fired. So I'm here for all of you now. Master Hand thought it would be most cost-efficient that way." She eyed him. "I sense some wolf from you. You must be…Link."

"I….um. Yeah, that'd be me."

"Let's see. Fox, and Falco, you two are rather obvious. Dedede the Penguin. Metanight and Kirby, the…well I don't know what exactly you two are, but I'll work it out. Yoshi the Dinosaur, Bowser the…are you a lizard or a dinosaur? Whatever, you're a reptile and you all work the same. Donkey and Diddy Kongs. I know Dixie quite well, gentlemen. Oh, and Sonic the Hedgehog. I have a pet hedgehog named 'Prick,' by the way. You'll meet him at some point. Pacman. I'm convinced you're really a wheel of cheddar, but whatever, I'm good with everything. And Link, the half-wolf. The rest of you are all human and all work the same. You're boring, but I'll live with it." At that, Pikachu hopped up and extended a little paw.

"Ah, a Pikachu. What's your name, little guy?"

"Pikachupiiii!"

"Glitters? What a cute name!" Half of the table's occupants choked back laughter.

"His name is…_Glitters_?" Samus said incredulously to Peach, who just smiled enormously.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" The pink woman exclaimed; Samus just shook her head.

"So you speak to Pokémon, then?" Ash asked, tentatively. The girl nodded.

"Pipipipikachuuu! Chu! Chuchu Pikachu!"

"What, you want to meet my own Pokémon? All right, then. I gotta admit, I don't keep them in their balls too often. Just when I travel." She pulled out a pair of Pokeballs that were the same pink as her hair and threw them open.

When her creatures finally materialized, Pikachu began to squeak in happiness. Charizard, still outside, began to beat his wings excitedly; even Greninja swung down from the ceiling to get a better look. Even Link found his wolf instincts howling when he saw what the Pokémon were.

One was an Arcanine, huge and absolutely majestic, that had a bejeweled collar and flowers woven into her mane. She licked her mistresses' cheek affectionately.

"All right, go outside and make friends, sweetie," the girl said, and Arcanine complied, bounding outside gracefully.

In the dog's wake, a little Raichu sat; he'd already made friends with Pikachu. They were chirping excitedly and after a few minutes the chirping gave rise to electric sparks flying out of their cheeks, which eventually began to make everyone's hair stand on end, which eventually led to an enormous jolt of power that should have knocked everyone unconscious.

But it didn't.

"Raichu! Watch yourself!" The doctor yelled. In her hand was a ball of yellow energy, some electricity travelling down her arm. She'd caught their inadvertent attack and controlled it.

Ash stared, bewildered.

"Is that how you control them?"

Luvé nodded, and Ike finally broke his silence.

"That is the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life-"

But she cut him off once again, slamming the ball of electricity into his face and knocking him out cold. The doctor turned back to Ash.

"It's also how I control humans."

Link sighed.

She'd fit in juuuuuust fine here.

* * *

It was only five in the afternoon, but Peach had quite the routine before getting ready for the evening's festivities. She'd convinced a begrudging Samus and an inquiring Zelda to join her.

Zelda hadn't been in Peach's room before, and the first thing she noticed was how _girly_ it was. That being said, it was also quite tasteful. Luxurious, creamy- white furniture was accented by hot pink pillows shaped like mushrooms; shiny fuchsia shelves were loaded with picture after picture of the different Smashers. She noticed a picture of herself and Link, sitting in the mansion's courtyard and feeding the resident ducks, Pikachu (well, Glitters, now) and Charizard napping in a bed of pansies. It was a lovely portrait of the couple. And the Pokémon, too.

"Did you take these, Peach?" Zelda asked, and the Princess nodded, throwing open the pink damask curtains to let sunlight through.

"Yes. I like to take pictures when I see things I think are beautiful." She gestured to a (pink) camera sitting on her (pink) desk. It looked quite expensive and very high-quality.

"I can get you a copy if you'd like," she added, gesturing to the photo that Zelda held, and the Hylian nodded.

Samus finally sauntered in, a duffel bag thrown over her shoulders. It occurred to Zelda that she had no idea what she should wear tonight, and her expression dropped. Peach noticed.

"Oh, of course Link didn't tell you. You should have an entirely new wardrobe to wear! I'll get Wigglytuff to fetch your dresses."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about it-" But Peach would have none of it. She sweetly summoned the Pokémon, a strange Pink thing with blue eyes and a dressy black bow tie, who then took an enormous breath of air and seemed to float through the ceiling. Moments later, he fell back down quite bloated. He spat out an assortment of clothing then proceeded to organize them carefully on Peach's bed. They were series of colorful dresses, similar to her normal Hyrulean wear.

She wasn't quite sure she wanted to wear one, but they looked dry enough, so she began to look over them.

"I should warn you, some of these may have magical properties. Your hair color might change or something," Peach told her, admiring the selection of gowns. "Mind if I take a pic?"

"Nah, I don't. Does that happen to you? The hair-color thing."

Samus snorted.

"No, she stays blonde. None of the other colors wanted to claim her."

Zelda stifled back a laugh at Peach's look of annoyance.

"You're blonde too, you know. At least my alternate outfit isn't a bikini!"

"Zero Suit Shorts!"

"That doesn't sound much better," Zelda quipped, and Samus narrowed her eyes.

"_Oh Link! Oh Link! Right there! Oh yes! Stab me with your Master Sword! Oh yes!"_ Samus mocked in a high-pitched voice.

"I have _never_ said that!"

"No, but it's totally coming."

"At least one of us is," the Hylian queen grumbled, which sent Peach into a fit of giggles. Slowly, a smile began to creep along Samus' face. The bounty hunter began to dig around in her buffel bag and pulled out a few variations of her suits. Eyeing the pink-and-red one, Peach exclaimed,

"We should coordinate our outfits!" Samus initially looked disgusted but after some prodding by the other two, shrugged her shoulders in concession.

"There are worse things, I suppose." She threw her tee-shirt over her head and slipped out of her jeans, standing there only in a thong. Zelda couldn't help but stare at how full, firm and pert her breasts and rear looked.

"Ugh. Put clothes on, you're making the rest of us jealous." She looked down to her own breasts. They certainly weren't terrible but she'd always wished they were bigger, to match her butt.

"Oh, c'mon, you've gotta have something nice under there to make Mister-Stone-Face jizz himself so much." She marched towards Zelda and before the Hylian could protest, tore her shirt open and grabbed her boobs. Her own set was at eye level with Zelda's, and the staring continued.

"See? You've got a pair!"

"GAH! Leave those alone!"

"What?" Samus said innocently. "AIn't you ever had girl talk before?"

"No! And besides, I never took you as one for having it either!"

"Actually, you're right, because I tend to do shit like grabbing boobs. C'mon, touch mine! It's normal or something."

"Oh, dear Nayru above…" But Zelda let her hands drift up and squeezed, stupidly curious. Even though she had a male-only policy, even _she_ couldn't deny that Samus' rack was glorious.

"They're nice."

"Damn straight." The bounty hunter finally took her hands off of Zelda's chest and jerked her head to Peach. "She's got a set, too."

"Yeah, you can touch 'em if you want!" Peach exclaimed, but Zelda shook her head.

"I think I've had enough….feminine bonding of that sort."

"Well, okay," Peach said, looking slightly hurt at Zelda's rejection.

_This is awkward_…Zelda thought, her face still burning. She trained her eyes to the assortment of gowns.

"Well…this one is red. It'd go nicely I think…"

Peach and Samus glanced at one another and smirked.

"Yeah, red's a nice color. I should have something to match," Peach agreed, and procured a bright crimson gown with several frills and rosettes in the skirt. Samus slithered into her outfit.

"Peach, mind doing my hair?"

"Of course not." Peach picked up a shiny metal (and pink) brush, and began to unknot the long, blond locks.

"So, Zellie- mind if I call you Zellie?- how's the sex with farmer boy?"

"It's….great…actually…"Zelda's pauses were not because she minded answering, but because the outfit was _very_ tight. Tighter than her Zora dress even, and much more restrictive.

"Argh!"

Samus' eyes cut to her in the mirror and she began to laugh.

"Don't you laugh at me!" Zelda snapped, but that just made Samus giggle harder.

"The struggle is real, Princess. So very real." She paused. "It looks like it's made of the same stuff as my Zero Suits. You get used to it after a while. It's comfy once you've got it on, actually. Now answer my question- how big is his, ah…Master Sword?"

Zelda had finally managed to get the dress past her waist.

"It's…ah…pretty big I suppose. I don't have many other things to do by…"

"So is he a grower or a shower?" Peach asked, squirting some hair crème into her palms and rubbing it through Samus' mane. It smelled like bubblegum.

"I….um….I don't even know what that means."

The other girls rolled with laughter.

"Does it get noticeably huge when he's hard, or is it _always_ big?"

Zelda blushed.

"Ah…grower, I guess."

"So are we talking like six inches plus, or a micro-dick that turns average, or….?"

"Er…it goes about this far down my throat, so…" she put a finger lightly to the middle of her neck. Both of the other women looked flabbergasted. Samus' eyes were wide and her mouth was in a small "o" and Peach was actually blushing.

Zelda felt oddly satisfied with this reaction. She continued.

"It's wide and thick, too. It almost bumps against my teeth and I have to be careful. He likes it when I pull him out right before he comes and he gets to come all over my face," she said proudly, furthering the other girls' incredulity. "But he likes to go in there, too."

"Zelda."

"What?"

"If he hits that far into your throat, he must be…pretty enormous."

"I suppose I could measure next time."

"You _must_ do this!" Peach exclaimed, jerking Samus' hair roughly. The bounty hunter cried out.

"Let's turn your hand into a measuring stick." Peach reached onto the desk and procured a 12-inch ruler. She placed the end on Zelda's middle finger and down her wrists, marking every two inches.

"There, that should make it easier. Seriously…we have to know this."

"Yeah," Samus agreed. "If elf-boy is bigger than Ike, it would be the best thing ever."

Zelda stared.

"You slept with Ike?"

Peach and Samus glanced at one another briefly.

"Er, not exactly, he just likes to…show the goods occasionally. You'll probably get a decent comparison before too long," Samus said. Zelda was finally in the skin-tight dress; Samus was right…it was quite comfortable once she managed to squeeze in. She picked up one of the tabards Wifflybuff or whatever its name was brought down, buckling it in place and adjusting it so it fell right over her hips. She cupped her breasts and squeezed them, wishing they were a little bigger yet again, especially at the sight of how Samus filled out her suit and Peach her dress.

"Quit feeling so insecure. You look beautiful. And sexy," Samus offered, dropping Zelda's pauldrons over her shoulders and straightening them.

"We can give you a push-up bra if you really want one though," Peach added, eliciting a jab to the gut from Samus.

"No. She is just fine the way she is. C'mon, let's do her hair and makeup."

Peach nodded, and pulled out a few compacts, while Samus began to comb her silky mahogany locks.

* * *

"You ready, Zelda?" Link tapped on the door with a knuckle and peeked his head in. She'd sent a note through Pikachu for him to wear his red tunic so that he'd match her dress. He held a corsage of red orchids in one hand and a heart-shaped box of cream-filled chocolates in the other.

"Almost, come in!" He saw her silhouette behind a panel screen, patterned with deep purple Triforce symbols. He craned his neck around, admiring how she'd begun to decorate. He wasn't exactly an interior designer- his idea of décor was his hand carved wooden goat collection- but he liked how her personality shone through. He admired the lavender silk curtains, fastened with golden ties. He noticed a multitude of tiaras sitting on a shelf, some ornate and encrusted with gems, others simple and elegant. Her closet had various dresses peeking and a few pairs of shoes tumbled out onto the floor. She had a few pictures, one of Impa, one of Midna, and a few others from home. He grinned when he noticed the largest was of him…and grinned even wider when he saw it hanging directly over her bed.

"All right, I'm done," she said, stepping out from behind the panels, still fastening a necklace. Link dropped the box of chocolates.

"Uh…you…red…uh….you…uh….pretty…..uh…."

She laughed and her eyes drifted to his crotch.

"Goddesses, Link, you've seen me naked enough times to not get aroused at this…"

He blinked rapidly, saying nothing.

"Are those for me?" She asked, nodding to the corsage he was clutching. He'd accidentally crushed them, wrinkling the petals and nearly breaking the arrangement into pieces.

"I think the flowers were already dead, dear," she whispered, walking up to him, watching him watch the sway of her hips. He licked his lips, his eyes roving shamelessly over her figure; she nearly catapulted herself onto him at that very moment. She placed a hand on his and he visibly jumped.

"Let's fix them." A small aura of blue light emitted from her hands, directly over the flowers. Soon, they were as fresh and beautiful as when he'd plucked them earlier that morning. She slipped the corsage over her maroon gloves and looked at him expectantly.

"OH! These are for you, too…" He stooped down to retrieve the box of chocolates. She purposefully shifted her hips so that they bumped his nose on the way up and he flew backwards, his tunic flipping and showing the bulge that had formed through his pants. She giggled.

"Now, now, I think we need to go to the tournament in a non-aroused state, dear."

"It can wait…" he said fervently, his hand sliding up to his belt buckle to unfasten it. But she stopped him.

"No, _you _can wait. I want to see the fight!"

Link grumbled as she pulled him up and popped open the box of chocolates, cursing her internally as she rolled one over her tongue and sighed a bit too loudly in pleasure.

It was going to be a _loooong_ night.


	4. the good doctor

**I'm sorry it took so long to update this. I've been sick and had to resign from school for the semester- yay for mononucleosis! And whatever else I have/had! Anyway. I'll be back to updating this more regularly soon.**

**I have a tumblr now, name is inlemoon. I post several oneshots on there- many of which are VERY NSFW sooooo I don't post 'em here. Anyways. Enjoy. **

….

Link held the door open for Zelda, still preoccupied by her formfitting dress. If she walked in front of him, he would trip over his boots staring at her behind; if she walked in beside him, he would stare at her neckline. He tried walking in front of her but then he got suddenly depressed over not being able to look at her. So, the situation as hopeless. He should have anticipated it, as the provided outfits for the girls tended to be relatively provocative, but it was still distracting.

They stepped into the hovercraft, Link extending a hand to help her up, and took a seat next to Mario and Peach. Bowser sat across from them, glaring, but then again he always looked like he was glaring. Samus dropped from the upper level and plopped herself between Link and Zelda, spreading her arms over both of shoulders.

"So how's it feel to have an official date, Linkiepie?" He glared at her use of the nickname, while Zelda stifled a giggle.

"It's been lovely, until you showed up," he hissed, trying to push her off but failing. The bounty hunter grabbed Zelda's wrist, noticing her corsage.

"Dude, the Bulbasaurs are gonna _kill_you for messing with their flowers!"

"Not if they don't know where I _got them from_. Which requires silence."

"Ooooh….you know me….I always keep secrets in my head. It's just sometimes my mouth opens and things come out against my will." Samus batted her eyelashes rapidly at him, and he pulled her arm off.

"C'mon, let me sit next to my girlfriend."

"Fine. You're no fun. Don't you think Link is no fun, Zelda?"

"Oh….I don't know," The Princess of Hyrule replied. "I tend to have fun when he's around."

Everyone in the cabin groaned.

Finally, the doors slid shut and the hovercraft began to move. Zelda leaned over and pressed her head lightly to Link's chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat in one ear and the quiet hum of the vehicle in the other. He draped an arm around her.

"You two are going to put the paparazzi into a tailspin," Peach noted, and Mario agreed.

One of the most intimidating things about this entire experience was the prospect of paparazzi. Zelda was used to having her life's details chronicled in the newspaper, but from Link's description, this was an entirely different level. Flashing pictoboxes (_Cameras_, she corrected herself mentally), people yelling questions that ranged from innocent to downright salacious, faux-journalists attempting to glean any information they could about her hair, her workout regime, her love life. She shuddered a little at the thought of the last one. Raucous sex in the Smash Mansion was sort of one thing, but publically announcing her relationship was a tad scary. Hyrule would approve, she wasn't worried about that; but so were her enemies, treating Link like a weakness to take her down with.

She shook the thoughts from her head and breathed in deeply, noting that Link had daubed some very nice cologne behind his ears. It reminded her of citrus and sandalwood; it was lightly masculine, smelling of all things green, and mixed nicely with his aftershave. Her hand began to stroke his thigh dreamily and she tried not to smile when he moved it, probably because her touch was driving him insane.

The conversation in the hovercraft was light and enjoyable, everyone speculating about which arena would feature and what the caterers had prepped. Peach asked a few questions about Hyrule's elections and other political aspects, and Zelda could not help but think that her blonde, girlish exterior shielded her intelligence a bit too well. Finally, the car came to a slow stop, and Link slid his hand into hers.

"I think we're the first car to arrive. Who's going first?" he asked, hoping that it wouldn't get too obnoxious. Then again, it always did.

"I'll go," Samus said. She snapped open a compact mirror and applied a fresh layer of nude lipstick, pushed up on her breasts a few times, and adjusted her ponytail. She proceeded squirm around Bowser's menacing form, bending at a downright unnatural angle to avoid his spikes, and flipped the switch to open the door. She elegantly somersaulted onto the red carpet to booming fanfare.

The subsequent flash of cameras was blinding and downright disorienting, and Zelda had to close her eyes to remain steady. She felt like press his hand to the small of her back, helping her stand straight, and was comforted by his touch. She turned to him and he smiled sweetly.

Peach and Mario decided to exit next, holding hands and waving to everyone. The roar of the crowd, already deafening from Samus' appearance and successive backflips down the red carpet, reached a nearly ear-splitting squeal at the entrance of the couple.

"Everyone loves them, but they'll love us even more," Link shouted in her ear as Bowser exited the cab, waving cheerily to the masses.

"That's the happiest I've ever seen him," Zelda noted, and Link nodded.

"It's actually pretty exciting, and fun. For the most part. Sometimes it gets overbearing but these kinds of appearances are usually a pleasure." He stooped down to adjust her skirts tenderly and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You ready?"

She nodded, her mouth a little dry, her stomach flipping from nerves and adrenaline.

"I'll lead you," he said, noticing her jumpiness.

"Thank you. Let's do it."

Link pressed the button and squeezed her hand as the door slid open.

The silence was louder than the noise.

Cameras stopped flashing, and no photographer dared to ask a question. Instead, they all stared at the lovely flame-red couple, mouths agape and eyes so wide they were threatening to pop out of sockets. Their peers, surprised by the sudden quiet, turned around to the Hylians. Zelda felt her stomach drop through her backside and terror began to creep its way up her neck.

"This was a mistake," she whispered to Link, but he merely winked.

"Nah. Watch this." His face boasting a satisfied smile, he pulled her in and kissed her. The crowd exploded into the loudest shriek of the entire night.

….

"That was very loud," Zelda half-yelled as her ears readjusted to people talking at normal volume. Link walked next to her, steadying her wobbling frame with one arm, and Samus a few feet ahead.

"You get used to it after a while. You're so cute when you're flustered."

"Oh for the love of god, shut up with it already," Samus grumbled at them. "Which Box will you be sitting in?"

"Um, Box Five, probably."

"All right, I'll make sure that's the one Pit gets splattered against. Gotta go!" The bounty hunter seemed to bounce away, cracking her electric whip a few times over her head.

"This way, ZellaBelle!"

"Zellabelle? Really?"

"What? I think it's pretty."

"I think it sounds like a horse name."

"Well, then what can I nickname you?"

"Shouldn't I technically be "Princess" to you? So that'd make 'Zelda' a nickname, anyway."

"Uh-huh. I think I got beyond the title when I started banging you."

"Well, that was rather crass," she snorted, pretending to be offended.

"Hmm-mmmm, so was that thing you did with Peach's turnip the other day."

She reached around and grabbed him full on the backside, pulling him into her.

"Wait until we get into this Box, you cocky little-"

"Zelda! Link! Hey!" a female voice cut through their flirting, which was probably a good thing because Link was already rock-hard again and they probably wouldn't have made it to the Box, anyway. Yep, full-on fornication right there in the hallway for everyone to see. Really, it was good that they'd been interrupted.

It didn't stop Link from yelling at the Pok[Equation]doctor.

"What do you want, woman?!"

However, Luvé was not one to take much of doggy temper tantrums, even when they came from a wolf, because she smacked him clean across the face. _Ow__. These women are awful slap-happy._

"I know you were probably planning on screwing your brains out in there, but I have a bit of an issue. All the other Boxes are filled, except for Wario and Bowser's. So it was between watching you two make out and…"

"Oh…oh yes, you can sit with us," Zelda said, nodding feverishly. "I wouldn't want anyone to have to deal with _that_…oh, the smells..."

And again, Link understood the logic, but….._Zelda! Naked!__Grrrrrr__!_

He appraised the Pokédoctor. She looked beautiful, dressed in a short aqua dress with a red sash, and high, glittery red shoes. The neckline was low-cut and showed off her chest rather nicely, and she had pretty legs. Apparently, he'd looked a little too hungrily – it was _unintentional_, it really was- because Zelda popped him on the back of his head.

"C'mon, horndog, let's go watch the match." And in the trio walked.

….

_Samus__made well on her promise_, Zelda thought as Pit smacked against the glass, leaving a snot trail in his wake. A few tiny robots flew up and quickly squeegeed off the mess.

Though the angel was getting his behind kicked at the moment, it truly was a fair fight. He'd already knocked Samus out once and she was definitely suffering for health.

"It's still anyone's fight..." Link said, then trail off as Samus' electric whip cracked through the air, catching Pit on the ankle and throwing him very high into the air. "...nevermind."

"GAME!" A loud, booming voice echoed through the Box, making its occupants tremble a little bit.

"I guess I'm going to have to take care of him at some point," Luve muttered under her breath, sighing. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Try to get whatever you're going to get done finished by the time I'm back…." She stood up and walked out, rolling her eyes.

It took approximately half a second for Zelda's hand to go to Link's pants.

She rubbed the cloth, feeling the bulge that had formed the second the Pok[Equation]doctor said she was leaving. She pressed harder, enjoying how it felt and knowing that she was the one who caused it.

It was a pathetically short period of time before Link was downright begging.

"You really can't go a few hours without this, can you?" she giggled as his eyes got wider and wider. His breath was quick and the motions were tipping him over far quicker than normal. She vaguely wondered if this was normal.

"_Pleeeeeeeeeease_….."

"I dunno, you seem to be enjoying this well enough…"

"_Gah_! Zelda!" He danced his hips out of her touch and fell onto the floor, panting. "If you keep that teasing up I am going to have a massive mess in my pants, and there are all sorts of bad things about that…"

"Well, what were you expecting? We're in public! I don't want stains on my dress!"

"Last time I checked, you have holes."

She gave him a stern look.

"Babe, I don't mean to be crass or anything, and if you don't want to do it here and now that is perfectly understandable, I won't be mad, but I am having a _major_ issue that needs to be taken care of quickly. It's either you or I'm taking a bathroom break."

Zelda dropped to the ground out of her chair and straddled him facing away. She pulled his tunic up just enough to access him then untied his pants and ran one hand up and down, relieving some of the pressure she'd built up in him.

He did _not_notice that she pulled down her glove and was staring intently at the markings on her forearm. Satisfied with her notes, she let her lips descend upon him.

It took about thirty seconds for him to come undone. She felt more than heard his groans, his hands clutching her backside tightly through the fabric of her dress. She liked how he tasted and after she swallowed, left a few kisses on his thighs before pulling his pants back up.

She turned around to face him. His face was beet-red and sweat ad drenched his cap. It was quite adorable, how bothered she could get him, with just a touch or a smile or…. a tight dress.

"Oi. Zelda. Oi." He shook his head and took off his wet hat, hanging on the back of his chair, presumably to dry.

"For future reference, that is too short."

"For future reference…oh, hell, I have nothing witty to add to that. Would you like some water?" She nodded and he stood up; she was delighted to watch him walk out on the trembling legs of a newborn foal.

….

"Two bottles of water, a big bag of the dill potato chips, and some of those strawberry chews, please." There was a rather adorable Raichu working the concession stand. Link wondered if it was Luve's.

"Rai!" it said, buzzing happily and dropping the snacks in front of him. Link pulled out a few rupees and handed them over.

As he walked off, food and drink in hand, he ran into Marth.

Who took one look down at the bottles of water and groaned.

"Really, man? Here? Did she not meet her daily swallowing requirements at the mansion and you had to meet the quota before midnight?"

"Dude, shut up," Link hissed, and he stalked off without saying another word.

Later, as they left their seats to return home, they happened across Samus chatting with Peach. She was eating some of the healing food and Peach was prattling on about the skin benefits of eating root vegetables. When they saw the Hylians approaching, Peach stifled a giggle and Samus raised an eyebrow; much to Link's confusion, Zelda was holding up nine fingers and grinning stupidly.

...

Link was sitting in his underwear on the exam table, tunic folded neatly to his side. The door swung open and in walked Luve, occupied by a medical chart. She didn't look up.

"Hello, Mister..Oh, it's you, Link." She stopped and blinked a few times. "Damn, boy, nice pecs."

Link crossed his arms.

"That is not very professional."

"Eh, I'm half animal doctor. Standard rules don't apply. So, I guess you're wondering why I called you in, of all the humans?"

"Possibly," he said dryly, reluctantly unfolding his arm so she could take his blood pressure.

"Well, I wanted to do physical inspections of all of the animals and humanoids. You're kind of in the latter category."

"I'm moderately offended at that."

"Well, get over it. Whether or not you were born human, you have wolf blood in your veins. So," she began, pulling a pen from her front pocket and clicking it with her tongue, "How often do you transform?"

"Uh…It's been awhile."

Luve looked annoyed.

"And how long, exactly?"

"Jeez! No need to get impatient….um, I suppose about six months."

"That's better. Is the transformation painful?"

"Not really. It's more of an uncomfortable feeling than anything else. I've done it so many times."

"Good." She pulled out her stethoscope and pressed it to various places, resting her cool hand against his skin. It made Link blush. He knew it was stupid, but Hyrule generally didn't have lady doctors, particularly attractive lady doctors with pink hair. But more than that, only three women had ever touched his bare skin before- Ilia when she would shove him around in Ordona Spring, Midna when she absolutely had to, in order to heal him or something, and Zelda, when she…well.

_Did_ things.

And so, immature as it was, he couldn't help but blush.

"Oh, calm down, wolf-boy. You aren't my type."

"It's not that…" Luve chuckled at his response.

"You're such a traditionalist…in some ways." She clicked her pen again and put it in her pocket. "Truthfully, you are in optimum health, even for a twenty-one year old young man. It would behoove you to transform a bit more often, however. I'll arrange a few night runs with Arcanine, if it pleases you."

"That…sounds wonderful, actually." Link was surprised by her generosity. "Doc, I might be overstepping on this, but…why do you care?"

"Because I'm a doctor, that's kind of part of the job description."

Link gave her a pointed look.

"Fine. If I told you I was a fairy from Hyrule, and as such have a particular fondness for you and the Princess, would you believe me?"

Link startled a little at that.

"Um…maybe?"

"Well, perhaps you should. Or not. Now, off with you." Link, bewildered at her confessions, slipped off the table and dressed for training.

….

**Hey look, the beginnings of a plot. Yay for me. **


End file.
